The present invention relates to a disc advancing and painting apparatus for coating surfaces of circular discs such as end closures for cylindrical containers of various types. The apparatus includes means for supporting a row of circular discs on edge in adjacent relationship and at the same time spinning the discs and advancing the row in a longitudinal direction toward a paint station where a paint gun directs paint against the spinning end disc.
The invention was developed to provide a high speed painting apparatus for coating circular discs at an accelerated rate in excess of 300 discs per minute.